


Hello

by jaminsjiminsjams



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Supernatural Reader insert, cas x reader, cas x you - Freeform, castiel x reader - Freeform, castiel x you - Freeform, spn fanfiction, spn reader insert, supernatural fanfiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 19:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16708975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaminsjiminsjams/pseuds/jaminsjiminsjams
Summary: Prompt: “I didn’t know you could talk”





	Hello

Y/n sits awkwardly next to the angel, her head bowed slightly as she reads the diner’s menu. She had met him not too long ago, but they hadn’t really had a formal conversation. In fact, she hadn’t said one word to him- or even when he was in the room. She wasn’t entirely sure what it was about him, but she couldn’t find the courage to speak when he was near her. Dean and Sam had caught onto this quite fast, and Sam, taking pity on her, had begun to speak for her when she needed him to: answering questions, ordering drinks and food, introducing herself. So, when she found what she had wanted, she pointed to it on the menu, and Sam nodded, smiling sympathetically. Castiel notices this and continues to stare at her with his head tilted. Dean raises an eyebrow at his brother, as if to ask why he’s been doing this. Sam simply shrugs, closing his menu. Castiel shifts awkwardly, unsure of how to deal with the silence at the table. The diner is buzzing with sound around them, family and friends chatting happily as they eat their dinners. Castiel clears his throat, turning slightly towards Y/n.

“You did very good today,” he says slowly, attempting to meet her gaze in the moment she looks up. Y/n smiles slightly, and Castiel’s heart lifts- but then she looks away again, not responding. His eyebrows pull together and his lips turn down in a frown. She picks up her water glass and sips at it quietly, looking back and forth at her brothers- but not Castiel. He frowns again, unsure of what he may have done to upset her. She rarely ever looks at him, barely acknowledges his existence. He figured she couldn’t speak- he’d never heard her say a word, never had a sound left her lips. There were other humans who couldn’t speak- but they still had a way to communicate. Y/n seemed to solely rely on Sam, and-though Castiel didn’t understand why- it always seemed to make Dean angry. He’d grow exasperated with her quickly, and eventually give up on attempting to speak with her. All of it frustrated Castiel- that she wouldn’t respond to him through Sam, that her muteness annoyed Dean- and that he’d never get to hear what her voice would sound like. He’d always imagined it would be the most pleasant sound- soft and gentle, warm and…comforting.

Castiel sighs loudly, stretching in the booth slightly as he eyes her from the corner of his vision. She was always remarkably beautiful. He couldn’t understand why no other human he’d met made him feel quite like she did. Of course, Castiel could recognize it as physical attraction but… He sighs again, this time catching the attention of Dean.

“You okay, Cas?” Dean asks, noting the way his sister perks up at his friend’s name.

“I am fine, Dean.” He murmurs, half lost in thought as he stares forward.

“…are you sure buddy?” Dean asks again, raising an eyebrow and taking a sip of his coffee.

“Yes, I was just wondering…” Castiel’s voice trails off as the waiter arrives with their meals, and he opts to stay quiet, staring forward at the table. The waiter leans on the booth, slightly nudging Castiel’s shoulder.

“Are you sure I can’t get you anything?” She asks, looking down at him through her lashes. Castiel shakes his head. “Really? Oh, sweetheart, are you sure?” Castiel nods and stands up.

“Ah- yes, I’m sure.” He turns to the table, his gaze meeting Y/n’s. “I’ll be right back…excuse me.” He walks off, carefully avoiding the waiter as he does. Y/n bites her tongue to keep from the way she ogles him as he walks away, and she looks up at Sam, making sure the waitress is gone before batting her lashes.

“Really? Oh, sweetheart, are you sure?” She mimics, causing her brothers to roll their eyes slightly. Y/n raises her eyebrows, still mimicking the waitress innocent expression. “We don’t get many customers as well dressed as you, cutie.” She repeats what the waitress had said when they first walked in, adding the last word, although it wasn’t said. Dean laughs slightly, trying to cover it by coughing into his napkin. “Are you sure you don’t want anything?” She continues, “maybe something,” she fakes a laugh and puts her hand up, pretending to lean in and whisper; “off the menu?” Y/n now can’t help but roll her eyes slightly, not caring how childish this whole thing made her seem. She leans back in the booth, shaking her head. “Poor Cas,” she mumbles, and pushes the ice in her water around with her straw. “He can’t go anywhere without some girl hitting on him,” she sighs, and closes her eyes, resting her chin in her hand.

“Oh? And where’s this coming from?” Dean asks, barely hiding a laugh as he does. She sighs again.

“I guess…all these girls, they can…they can just waltz up and flirt with him shamelessly, and I can’t even talk around him? I’ve never said one word when he’s in the room- I just, I get so flustered, and shy, and I- I can’t-”

“I didn’t know you could talk,” Castiel’s calm voice shocks Y/n, and her eyes open wide, her face turning a deep crimson color. She can feel the booth sink slightly as Castiel sits beside her, and she can feel his intense gaze on her. “I don’t understand,” he says slowly, “why you would be intimidated to speak to me?” Y/n’s mouth opens and closes, and she sputters slightly, trying to find the words to explain herself. Instead, all that comes out is a quiet, shaky:

“How much of that did you hear?”

“Not much,” Castiel admits. “When I walked up your eyes were closed, and Dean motioned for me to be quiet, and he asked you-” Y/n’s face turns even redder as she glares at her brother.

“You did this?” She asks him, her voice breaking slightly. Dean shrugs innocently. “I- why would you- you know I can’t- how…how could you…” She tries to find the right words, but each sentence seems over-dramatic, and she sighs, covering her face in her hands.

“Y/n, what’s wrong?” Castiel asks, placing his hand on her shoulder. “Please- don’t be upset, I can pretend you do not speak, if that’s what you want.” Sam smiles at this, and Dean shakes his head, a large grin spreading across his face at his friend’s words.

“Cas, you just don’t get it, do you?” Castiel looks to Dean in confusion. “She likes you, a lot. She’s been too embar- ow! What the hell?” Y/n glares at Dean once again, her eyes slightly misty. “Why’d you kick me?”

“Why are you being an ass?” Y/n asks, squinting at her brother. Castiel glances between the two, utterly confused.

“You care for me…then why wouldn’t you speak to me? I thought- I thought I’d hurt you, or that you hated me.” Y/n slowly drags her gaze to meet his, and she shakes her head.

“The opposite, Castiel.” She says. “I…I couldn’t talk around you- I don’t know why, so don’t ask me…maybe I couldn’t find the right words? I don’t know…” Castiel reaches out and grabs her hand, a warm smile stretching across his face.

“I find that hello is a good way to start,” he offers, not so slyly shifting closer to her as he keeps his gaze at their hands. Y/n blushes, and she opens her mouth, and then closes it. She begins to pull her hand away, and Castiel’s gaze darts up to meet hers, and he grasps her face. “Hello, y/n.” He whispers, his gaze practically piercing into her soul. She stares back at him, her e/c eyes slightly foggy as she smiles.

“Hey, Cas.”


End file.
